


Kirk Loves

by blackchaps



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:03:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackchaps/pseuds/blackchaps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk loves Spock</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kirk Loves

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Любовь капитана Кёрка](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3237197) by [Nagini_snake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagini_snake/pseuds/Nagini_snake)



******** 

Kirk swirled his finger, watching it trace across the skin that fascinated him. He ignored the voice, touching the surface only. He leaned very close and made a path with his tongue. His finger followed it, sliding a little more easily. The slickness made him groan deep in his chest from longing. He smiled and kissed the beautiful skin beneath him right in the curve that was pleasing to the eye and mouth. It tasted delicious, almost sweet.

“Am I nothing more than candy?”

Kirk raised his head, licked his lips, and let his eyes roam over the body touching him. He didn’t speak, and he wanted to caress every part individually before enjoying the whole. There were no good words to describe his instinctive need to possess it all and his love for the bumps and crevices. He licked again and thumbed off the moisture, sucking it back in his mouth to taste the unique flavor that had been added to it. His fingers trailed up the beautiful skin and dipped inside, finding a cave to fondle. It was slick and soft, and he probed deeply before searching out other places. Wetness followed.

“I do not understand your desire to touch.”

Kirk didn’t know how to answer, so he didn’t. He wiggled his tongue inside a small slit and caressed up with his hands. The folds invited him to explore further, and he did.

“I require my ears during the course of my duties.”

Kirk merely smiled and chewed gently before sucking. He shifted his attention down and more towards the middle of the banquet spread out beneath him. His hand counted each rib that it encountered while his mouth teased a nipple. He took a moment to savor the sensations. There was rarely time to appreciate fully the life encased in this beautiful skin. This moment was precious. There might not be another. Pushing away any thoughts of the future, he refocused his attention on the treat at hand.

“I believe you will be at this most of the day.”

Kirk laughed softly and gasped as he was gripped tightly and flipped to his back. He grinned and stroked his instep up a long leg. His skin quivered, and he made a quick grab, gripping a mouth-watering portion. His breath quickened. Relaxing, he didn’t jerk when the lubricant eased deep inside him. Hard angles pressed, and strong hands gripped his thighs. Each finger pushed. His skin dimpled from the pressure, and he flexed his muscles. The hands tightened.

“Is this causing discomfort?”

Kirk brought his hands up the length of the body arched over him and wrapped them around, pulling. The mouth on his was fierce. He grunted. Hardness pressed through the slickness and stretched him. He smoothed his hands down to firm shoulders and rubbed, encouraging. Staring up into the face above him, he said a quiet word of thanks for the life entwined with his own.

“I am also grateful.”

Kirk shut his eyes and moved with the essence inside, over, and pulsing through him. He tried to capture the sounds, textures, and rush of pure pleasure, putting it away for a darker day.

“I will remember for both of us.”

Kirk smiled and gasped as a slick, firm hand stroked him. The palm was almost hot against his cock. He managed to move his hips faster. Pleasure made him pant and twist ever so slightly. His body opened further, and he groaned. This was so good. He reached up with his lips and kissed sweet flesh.

“Faster?”

Kirk tried to control himself. He merely smiled, no begging tonight. The perfect blend of skin and movement rolled through him. His eyes shut of their own accord, and he listened to the small sounds above him. It was music to his ears, and he added a small grunt and a gasp. They slowed down, and his hips barely twitched.

“Roll over, t’hy’la.”

Kirk resisted the command. It was his nature, and he was unrepentant. He met black eyes with his hazel ones and winked. A sigh passed between them. A quick rush of air, and he flipped, but landed gently. He raised his hips, braced himself on his forearms, and looked over his shoulder.

“Once would not be an imposition.”

Kirk grinned and pushed the hair off his forehead. He relaxed and heat surged. His head went back, and a strong hand gripped his shoulder. For some reason, he felt fuller than before, and he struggled for a deep breath before abandoning the attempt and panting. The pleasure burst through him and pushed higher when a slick hand gripped him and stroked.

“Will you cry out for me?”

Kirk’s defenses ripped at the soft question, and he arched, crying out his bondmate’s name again and again. His mind and heart twirled away and lodged in the beautiful soul above him. He shook, quivered, and gave all. The satisfaction in the voice and heart near him filled him to overflowing. Life slowed to nearly a full stop and, in this moment, he was complete. It was more than joy. He had no words to describe it.

“I will download my favorite Vulcan poems into your work station.”

Kirk took a huge breath and let it out slowly, sinking down flat. Skin pressed into skin, and he wrapped an arm back. Time collapsed upon them.

“Captain Kirk to the bridge.”

Kirk didn’t hesitate. He reached for the toggle. “I just stepped out of the shower. Give me five.”

“Aye sir.”

“Do you wish me to accompany you?”

Kirk shook his head and cleaned up. He threw on his uniform and strode from his quarters without looking back. There was no need. His heart remained.

*********  
End


End file.
